


Nothing On Me (But You)

by Liliz (Queen_Eliz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EXO and X-EXO are allies, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jongin's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Red Force (EXO), Slow Dancing, Soft Kim Jongin | Kai, Sweet Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, X-EXO Clone Kim Jongin | Kai, X-EXO Clones (EXO), but he's only soft for Yixing, implied/referenced war, some of them are more than that; just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Liliz
Summary: “Contrary to what everyone believed about the X-ĖXØ clones, they had feelings. War was just the only way to get to know freedom.An agreement is sealed between the two teams, when the path of Kāi and Yixing cross. For Kāi, there was nothing he wanted more than to see Yixing's smile, dance with Yixing and have him for himself.”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	Nothing On Me (But You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How are u guys?
> 
> I'm very happy that my first participation in the Tinysparks challenge is in celebration of Nini's birthday! And, of course, I wouldn't miss the opportunity to put my two favorites together, and I still haven't gotten over x-exo yet, so... yeah lol

Yixing squeezed his eyes a little harder in the hope of wiping out their sleep. A part of his tired mind was trying to warn him that he should pay attention to what his leader was saying, but it was easier said than done. Another part of him that wanted more than anything to go back to bed, tried to convince him that it was not a very important meeting, he would not miss much if he took a nap again.

But Yixing has always been attentive to any demands from the team. Junmyeon often brought everyone together to discuss their plans and pass on field reports on the Red Force's movement; even if they didn't have much to share to truly help them.

This did not change when they joined the X-ĖXØ. Chën was talking about something, probably about the movement — or the lack, to be more exact — of his enemies in his security cameras; but since they recovered Yixing from the labs, everything was relatively calm. Probably the Red Force was still recovering from the loss of losing one of its biggest bases.

Yixing shivered at the thought, even though it was just a blur the time he was stuck there, the memory gave him chills.

After making sure that no one had come back hurt from the patrol or needed his help, Yixing allowed himself to let his mind wander, his eyes watching his teammates, new and old. Those with whom he grew up, learned to fight and control his powers, his family since he learned the meaning of it; crawling towards the new members, those who were so similar at first sight, but totally different from each other.

Yixing didn't like to call them clones, at least not after he really met them. The similarities between them were more in their powers than in their personalities, although the visual made a clear memory due to the copy of the genes, there were traits between them that stood out and differentiated them.

And among all of them, there was someone who stood out for the healer, but who was not in that room.

"Where's Kāi?" Yixing asked, his voice still hoarse from little use. His sleepy brain was now more awake to notice that Kāi was not there, hiding in a corner with eyes attentive to everything — or ready to play a trick, Chanyeol was his favorite to scare.

“He came back in front of us” was Suhø “Kāi had that impatient look on his face, we think he went straight for you.”

Yixing understood the implications of the other leader's words. Out of impatience, Suhø wanted to say that something worried Kāi, and it was no longer a secret that in the most stormy moments, Kāi always went in search of Yixing. Everyone knew the nature of the relationship of the two, they were the biggest pivot for the union between the teams.

"Oh, I see" Yixing made a slight noise of recognition with his throat "I know where he is."

With that, the healer said goodbye to everyone with a slight nod and let his feet guide them along a very well-known path, to a reserved room a few floors below the building at their base.

The first thing Yixing heard was the song. Despite the appearance, the large room was not exactly a dance studio, so the walls let in the melody that dripped through the speakers. The door was streaked with clear glass, providing Yixing with a view of Kāi inside.

Dance, for Kāi, had been a hobby they discovered together.

The first time that Kāi and Yixing met was two years ago. The teams were still divided, they were fighting each other desperately; and moved by this despair they took the teleporter hostage, seeking some answer to that war. At the time he was kept with the originals, the only person Kāi allowed to approach him was Yixing.

The eldest rested his gaze on the magnificent way that Kāi's body moved, the brute strength of a man who had been created to kill being converted into graceful movements as he spun, his feet barely touching the ground, precise and strong. A small smile broke out on his lips as he remembered the days when he struggled to understand the person behind that label of destruction. As through dance, they created a stronger bond than any other.

It was a haven. A way to free their minds from meaningless war.

"This one is new?" Yixing asked aloud, bringing Kāi's attention from the big mirror to himself. His dimple increased when he smiled stronger, Kāi had his head slightly tilted, giving him the image of a puppy.

Quick as the blink of an eye, the boy teleported to the sound, turning it off, and used his skill facing Yixing.

He was panting, sweat dripped from his temple and his eyes were agitated, looking at Yixing as if at any moment he was going to disappear from there.

“Hey,” Yixing called out, soft and sweet, placing a hand on Kāi's cheek “I'm here, right here. We're good."

He watched the green-haired boy close his eyes and melt against his hand. "Did something happen?"

“No,” Kāi spoke for the first time, still with his eyes closed, but with his hands holding Yixing's body, bringing him close “I tried to sleep, but I had another nightmare. I didn't want to wake you up, so I came here.”

The elder just waved and let himself be pulled into Kāi's comforting embrace.

"Do you accept company?"

"You?" Kāi said, leaning over and kissing Yixing's delicate lips "Always."

They danced without music, just the sound of their hearts and sweet kisses.

The war, Red Force, nightmares and pain were left outside. There, in that small moment, Kāi wanted nothing more for his life than Yixing and his happiness. He was willing to do anything to give it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope u like it, thanks for reading ^^
> 
> Find Me: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/breathforMX)


End file.
